


Noise Maker

by whatswithmegan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ball Gag, Crime Scene, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswithmegan/pseuds/whatswithmegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://www.bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com">bluebellglowinginthedark</a> for the <a href="http://www.johnlockchallenges.tumblr.com">Johnlock Challenges</a> regift :) Their prompt was "Sherlock and John's texting romance".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Maker

John. SH

John. SH 

"I'm sorry, can you give me a moment? I'm so sorry." he apologised to Ms Tilson, who had come in to talk to Dr Watson about a nagging cough. She sighed, nodding. John smiled politely and went into his desk drawer, hearing the angry buzz of each text message. He looked them over.

Sherlock, I'm at work, surely this can wait? JW 

He returned to the petite brunette sitting across from him, but right as she opened her mouth, his mobile went off again. "I am so sorry..." he blushed.

She laughed, "Oh, it's fine really, is it your girlfriend?"

John licked his lips, _not exactly _... He thought. "I should just turn the darn thing off." he muttered, digging through the drawer again.__

__I wanted to tell you that I love you. SH_ _

__Are you really so busy that I can't say that? Because I can't wait. I love you. SH_ _

__Ms Tilson noticed his smile, "She's lucky to have you." she smiled at him. John looked up at her, blushing profusely._ _

__"Oh, no ... It's not..." he stammered. "Now about that cough..."_ _

__\--_ _

__Several days after that, Sherlock was sprawled out on the couch, bored out of his mind. He pulled his mobile from his coat pocket, two missed messages. He slid hi finger across the device, reading over his messages. Both from Lestrade:_ _

__We've got a case, if you're interested. GL_ _

__I know you only take cases higher than a seven, well, this is an eight at least. GL_ _

__Sherlock allowed himself a small smirk from the side of his mouth - an eight? Lestrade must really need him. "John!"_ _

__The doctor appeared in the sitting room a second later, wearing only a thin white undershirt, "What is it, Sherlock?"_ _

__"Case," he answered, texting his response to Lestrade. His eyes flicked up, blushing gently at Johns state. "And get dressed." he added smugly._ _

__John scoffed, "You're lucky I had the decency of coming downstairs in anything at all." he winked and turned on his heel, heading back into the bedroom to change._ _

__And Sherlock knew he was lucky to have John as well._ _

__\--_ _

__"Which still doesn't explain the blood trail on the door frame..." John could hear Lestrade's voice from his position across the flat. A woman lay dead on the couch, her head bashed in. Sherlock circled the body, magnifying glass out, observing her. John sighed, on case like this, he wasn't even needed, the coroner had gotten all the information he needed and the medical examiner had left upwards on twenty minutes ago. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fudge it out of his pocket._ _

__You're distracting me. SH_ _

__John looked up, he hadn't even seen Sherlock take his mobile from his pocket, how had - John shook his head. He had learned long ago not to ask questions about the detective._ _

__An how am I distracting you? JW_ _

__He barely put his phone in his pocket when the next text message came in._ _

__I can smell your cologne from here. Put on extra for me? SH_ _

__I should have learned my lesson about you and cologne... JW_ _

__What lesson? SH_ _

__Don't play dumb, last time I tried to wear cologne you licked it all from my neck before we even made it to the restaurant. JW_ _

__You enjoyed it, it aroused you. SH_ _

__Of course it did, your lips on my neck... JW_ _

__I often think of them. JW_ _

__Oh, you flatter me. SH_ _

__I imagine them wrapped around my prick, forming a perfect heart. JW_ _

__Sherlock's head snapped up at this, staring at John with a mixture of horror and arousal. John laughed, and received several glares from the other detectives at the scene. He coughed, blushing._ _

__An now you're distracting everyone... Tsk tsk John. SH_ _

__It's your fault for being so attractive. JW_ _

__Is that a fault? I would assume that it only increases your attraction to me. SH_ _

__Once again, you are not wrong, detective. JW_ _

__Is that sarcasm? SH_ _

__No! Now hurry up and figure out why she died so we can get home. JW_ _

__Why are you in such a rush? SH_ _

__So many questions... If you must know, it's a bit.... Not good to be sporting an erection at a crime scene. JW_ _

__"Ooh," came Sherlock's audible response. He straightened up, fixing the wrinkles in his suit. He went over to Lestrade rattling off everything he knew about the woman - including the harsh details of her affair with her hair dresser - before going over to John. He pressed his lips to John's ear, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Next time you wear that cologne to a crime scene I will not hesitate to fuck you against a wall covered in the victims blood."_ _

__John gasped at Sherlock's vulgarity, and  let out a throaty moan, quickly putting his hand to his mouth to silence himself.  He nodded in understanding._ _

__"Good, then of we're done here..." he turned back to the DI, "Good day, Lestrade."_ _

__\--_ _

__John was only able to set down his keys before Sherlock grabbed the front of his jumper in his hands and pushed him up against the wall, pressing his lips to John's. John smiled into the kiss, letting his lips slowly part for Sherlock to slip his tongue inside. Sherlock made quick work of mapping out John's mouth, fighting with his tongue for dominance, and winning easily. John gripped Sherlock's coat, “Bedroom...” he whispered once Sherlock had pulled back enough for him to breathe properly. The detective said nothing, taking John's hand in his own and nearly pulled his arm out of its socket just bringing him up the stairs. He threw John onto the bed, stripping out of his clothes before coming back to the bed and lying his naked form across John's body. “Eager, are we?” John teased._ _

__Sherlock looked up from his task of unbuttoning John's shirt. “I haven't stopped thinking about what I wanted to do to you since we left the crime scene.” he let a small smirk grace his lips, “I had half a mind to jump you in the cab.”_ _

__John swallowed, licking his lips. “I don't think the cabbie would have appreciated that.”_ _

__“I can be quiet during sex!” Sherlock retorted, pulling John's shirt from him with a bit of difficulty. John only rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Sherlock groaned, getting off of the bed and riffling through the side dresser until he found a gag for himself. He handed it to John, “Put it on me, I'll prove to you I can be quiet._ _

__John raised an eyebrow but sighed and agreed to indulge Sherlock. He tied the gag around the back of his head, “Feel alright? Too tight?” Sherlock shook his head.. John smiled, kissing the back of his head, “It was a smart idea, this gag, I sometimes think Mrs Hudson's going to hear you and ask questions.”_ _

__Sherlock spun around, an insulted look on his face. “I'm only kidding, love.” he gave him a kiss on the cheek, pushing him down until he was lying back against the mattress. John stepped back and removed his trousers and pants, and toeing off his socks, before climbing over Sherlock, biting and kissing his chest._ _

__Sherlock groaned through the gag. John's head looked up, “Ah, I thought you said you were going to be quiet?” Sherlock rolled his eyes, teeth digging into the soft gag to show John he was listening. John smiled at the notion and continued kissing Sherlock down his abdomen, tongue laving at his belly button. The detectives back arched a bit, biting back a low moan as John moved lower, his breath heating Sherlock's prick._ _

___Please..._ Sherlock wanted to beg, _Stop teasing and get on with it!_ And as if John could head him, he grabbed Sherlock's prick, slowly stroking him before taking him in his mouth, tongue pressed flat against the underside. Sherlock's entire body twitched, and he dug his teeth into the gag, barely holding back any noise he might have made. _ _

__John moaned around Sherlock, being extra noisy as he bobbed his head, just to torment Sherlock for not being able to speak or utter a single noise. John soon quickened his pace, using his hand and tongue to bring Sherlock close to the edge. Sherlock shivered, throat clenched as he forced himself to keep quiet, and god was it hard. Once John took Sherlock entirely in his mouth, Sherlock let out a choked groan, releasing into John's mouth. He panted, coming down from his orgasm._ _

__John smirked, wiping away what excess was spilling down his chin. He reached up and undid Sherlock's gag, “You did very good, Sherlock.”_ _

__He rolled his eyes in response. “I told you I could be quiet.” he muttered angrily._ _

__John gave a soft laugh. “Right, yes, next time you're screaming my name, try convincing me of that.” and he gave Sherlock a kiss. “But I still love you, no matter how noisy you are.”_ _


End file.
